


Emrys the Druid Leader

by lao_paperman



Series: My Magical Manservant [9]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arthur Is King, Comic, Druid Merlin (Merlin), Fanart, M/M, Morgana is queen, Pre-Relationship, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 05:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21422812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lao_paperman/pseuds/lao_paperman
Summary: After lifting the ban on magic for his sister Morgana, Arthur invited the Druids to sign the peace treaty. Druid leader Emrys does not seem to be what Morgana and Sir Leon had imagined, but he seems to be exactly what the King likes.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: My Magical Manservant [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/808170
Comments: 44
Kudos: 961





	Emrys the Druid Leader




End file.
